


Clown Booty

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Butts, Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8114464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: Kefka went insane and DIDN'T get any magic. Now he runs around singing about butts.





	

~ Clown Booty ~

The process to infuse Esper magic into humans did not work as intended. In fact, it was a complete failure. Not only did the first test subject not gain any magic, the process itself drove him 'round the twist.

Kefka went from being a respected general in the Emperor's army to being a demented court jester who liked nothing better than to stand on street corners with his pants pulled down, showing of his chocobo-patterned boxer shorts as he shook his rump at people. He often sang a ridiculous song while doing so, as well.

"Look at that booty, waving that booty, round booty, CLOWN BOOTY, don't you want to smack that booty? Sometimes it's a little tooty!" Here he paused to let out a loud and rather noxious fart. "STANK BOOTY!" He cackled to himself for a few minutes before resuming his butt-waving dance.

The Emperor decided that the best course of action in this case was to just leave the crazy alone and let him do his dance and song. It's not like he was hurting anyone... other than the eyes, ears, and minds of anyone who witnessed his performance...

~end~

**Author's Note:**

> The song Kefka sings is a parody of "Booty Man" by Tim Wilson. Lyrics changed to be Kefka-y.


End file.
